Lost in the Falling
by Penamaraptor
Summary: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Ryo and Nara Gunma are twins that were on vacation at Bermuda having a great time. They finally get to witness the Bermuda Triangle on a helicopter. Things go wrong, then they end up in the Naruto world! But wait, something happens to Nara, something that she has never expected to happen to her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nara POV

"Oh Naruto, I wish I could meet you in real life. So that I can hug you to death and take care of you." I squeak as I hug my pillow. Ryo and I are major Naruto fans, we love anime, but as you can tell Naruto is the cherry on top.

"I just wish, that I can be friends with Jiraiya, me and him would get along so well."

"Ugh. You are such a pervert Ryo!" I threw the pillow at him but he just moved to the side easily dodging it, I hope he doesn't notice that I'm slowly moving away from him.

"Watching Naruto makes me want to be a ninja, and yes i'll admit that I am a pervert but its not a contagious disease so could you please stop moving away Nara?"

"I'm sorry but I don't want it to rub off me, but anyways, aren't you excited to go to the Bermuda triangle tour?! I can't wait for tomorrow to come."

"Yeah being here in Bermuda was a great idea for summer vacation, we've been here for a week already and things are awesome. Cause I mean, have you seen all those girls at the beach today? So worth it."

I rolled my eyes at that comment, I looked towards the clock only to see that it was 8 pm. "Ugh, hey Ryo do you want to watch the first season of Naruto?"

"Sure, why not, we don't have anything else to do besides sleep but who wants to do that?" For the rest of the night we were watching how things turned for the better or for the worst, it makes me want to change on how things turned out. I was starting to drift off into sleep, "I'm about to fall asleep, so goodnight Ryo." before I could hear anything else I fell asleep.

Ryo POV

"Goodnight Nara." 'I don't think she even heard me say goodnight. Oh well.' Sigh. "I guess I should put you to bed." Picking her up, I put her over my shoulder and put her in the top bunk, as it was her turn to sleep there. I then covered her up with a blanket. Looking at the clock, I realize the time is 12 am and I needed to sleep so I turned off the laptop and hopped onto bed. 'What would I do if I was in the Naruto world?' With that question left on my mind, I drifted into sleep.

Nara's Dream

Falling. I was falling, it felt endless. I was facing the sky, I didn't want to stop falling but I knew that I was going to hit land at some point.

I then twisted myself around to face the opposite direction and from what I saw, I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was Konoha, the hidden leaf village.

It was more beautiful then I ever imagined, I was getting closer and I didn't want to die just like that. It was time for me to pull up but I didn't have a parachute.

I can feel my eyes widen and I was screaming in horror as I was falling towards the ground, there was nothing I could do. I was going to be a flat as a pancake.

Then something held my shirt from behind, I looked back and it was Ryo smiling at me. He pulled me closer and I held on to him, feeling relieved that he was here to save me. He pulled the string on his vest and the parachute came out from the backpack and we slowed down. Ryo was steering and we landed in front of the Konoha gates.

We looked at each other wondering if it was a good idea to enter without permission. I took the first step then he and we opened the gates simultaneously only to be blinded by bright light.

I wasn't able to witness Konoha myself as I was being pulled back up to the sky. I was startled as to why I was being sucked away from a place where were supposed to be.

I didn't want to leave, it felt right to be there.

Then darkness, someone was calling my name. My eyes shot open and I sat up abruptly only to hit my head on the low ceiling.

Ryo POV

"Nara... Nara wake up!" Nara's eyes shot open and sat up abruptly only to hit her head on the low ceiling. "Ow!" she said while holding her head hoping it would ease the pain, realization hit her making her eyes go wide and she immediately got down and held my shoulders starting to shake me violently.

"Ryo! Did we sleep in?! Did we miss our chance?! Answer me!"

"N-N-Nara! Just shut up and calm down!" I said loudly, and she quickly let me go and awkwardly coughed.

"You may speak." she said calmly.

"Nara, I'm sorry to disappoint you but..." There was a pause and she was thinking that we missed the chance to see the Bermuda Triangle til, "We haven't missed it!."

"Really?! Oh my gosh, we have to wake up mom and dad and eat breakfast."

Getting out we already had an extra room key to our parents room which was just across the hall. I slowly opened the door, we stuck our heads in to see if they were awake. We looked at each with evil smiles on our faces. We then sneaked our way towards the sleeping beauties and jumped on the bed. "Mom/Dad! Wake up! It's already 11 am!" we said simultaneously as we jumped up and down on the bed.

"Ugh. Okay. Okay just stop jumping on the bed." mom said as she was getting up and nudged the snoring bear to get up as well. "You guys go in the lobby and we'll meet you there, eat breakfast then we head out after were done. Got it?" the dad said to the two kids that were grinning from ear to ear.

"Got it." the both of us said as we ran out the door, racing towards the elevator.

Skipping the breakfast scene~ (got lazy, and i'm pretty sure that would bore you guys)

"Okay guys, its 12:30 and we still have half an hour till its our turn to tour. What do you want to do till then?" the father asked towards the twins. "Well, why don't we just walk around at the park!" said Nara.

"Does anyone object?" asked the father. "Good, now let us go forth, and claim whats ours!" he said as he put his fist in the air and started running the wrong direction.

They all stood there watching in amusement as the father/husband run.

"How long long do you think it will take him to realize that the parks this way." Ryo pointed the other direction with his thumb.

"I think he'll come back in 2 minutes, that's if he didn't get lost already." said Nara with a monotone voice.

"Ryo, Nara, don't be so rude towards your father, but if its a bet were talking about then he'll probably end up lost til the tour. Now what shall we bet?" the mother asked with a smirk of confidence on her face.

"I say that if I win, we shall go to the beach!" said Ryo.

"Alright then if I win, we all go scuba diving." said Nara with flames in her eyes.

The mother then had a terrifying aura that spread around her with a sadistic smile and said, "Fair enough, then if I win you two will be my little servants for two whole days while I am the one to play video games and laze around the house as I please."

The two children were holding each other seemingly terrified of their mother as she seems so confident in her bid.

Time Skip~

The twins stared in horror at their mother as she has won the bet between them. The father looked at the kids then back at the mother before asking, "Uh, did I miss something here? Hun why do the kids look so terrified?" looking confused.

"Oh it's nothing to worry about dear." she said as she smiled with a sparkling aura around her which only horrified the kids even more and the father got chills down his spine.

"Uh, okay whatever you say hun." he said nervously. "Oh right, the tour, we got to get a move on, while the sun is still shining." he said as he pushed all of us towards the helicopter.

Nara POV

We were finally getting on the helicopter, but what I found weird was that mom and dad decided that they didn't want to come at the last minute. They also begged us to not go, were refused to not go, I mean we payed for the tour so we might as well get what we payed for.

As Ryo and I took off, I saw that they were crying. I have never seen dad cry before, what was happening? Did they know something that we didn't? I was about to ask Ryo if he noticed mom and dad crying, but then we all heard a storm and looking up there was a tornado.

I couldn't believe my eyes as I watched the pilot struggle with the steering and Ryo yelling something but I couldn't hear anything, I didn't want to die now. Ryo hugged me, I hugged him back but I saw the chance. I saw two parachutes, then the noise came back to me. I can hear Ryo crying on my shoulders, I took his shoulders and shook him and yelled, "Ryo put this on! We have to jump out!"

The look on his face said I was crazy, but I took the first step jumped out. I can see him hesitating but then he had the look of determination and jumped out towards me.

I looked down first, it was water, water everywhere. The water started to turn counter clockwise and it was starting to look like a black hole.  
>It scared the daylight out of me and I looked back at Ryo and stretched my arm out towards him.<br>Just as I blinked there was nothing but darkness. I blinked again and then I saw the sky again it looked different.

I saw water droplets in front of me, I was still falling and I was crying. I made myself face the ground.  
>I closed my eyes waiting for my fall to end, at least I'd die quickly right?<p>

"Naraaa!"

I quickly opened my eyes, I knew who's voice that belonged to.

I turned back around and saw Ryo, his teeth gritted and tears in his eyes, reaching towards me.

I smiled and grabbed his hand. He pulled me towards him and I hugged him. We were halfway there as I held on for dear life I remembered that he had the parachute on and pulled the yellow triangle on the strap. Then woosh, the parachute of red and white slowed us down. I looked at Ryo and said "Good job Ryo were alive and it's because you came after me." I started crying again and nuzzle my head on his chest.

"We should do this again." Ryo joked as he started patting my head. I only giggled and asked, "Did you notice that mom and dad were crying? I think they somehow knew this was going to happen." I cringed at the thought of meeting them again as they had let us go so easily, but I was also sad knowing that I might never see them again.

"I did see them cry but I never thought they'd actually know that this was going to happen to us."  
>I looked down and we were slowly reaching the tree's, we held on to each other not knowing what to expect.<p>

I closed my eyes hoping for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I heard twigs and branches snap and rustle then a final tug. I opened my eyes and saw we were stuck in a nest of tree's. Well I saw able to be free but Ryo had the parachute on.

I readied myself onto a branch and held onto Ryo's arm as I helped him unbuckle the backpack off him, as I did he almost fell to the ground but I held on tight to his arm and started swaying him towards a tree branch in which he could stand on.

"Alright, I m gonna swing towards that branch right there, and then we gotta find out where we are." I said to him with reassurance. He only nodded and got on the branch.

"Alright boss, should we climb down the tree now?"

I rolled my eyes at his comment and nodded. "Let's get down to business!" I said almost yelling.

As we climbed down Ryo was first to get to solid ground, but as soon as I touched the ground, there was a poof of smoke. I coughed at how weird it smelled and waved my paw to already out the area. Oh wait... "What?! Paw?!" I looked up and Ryo was so much taller than me, he looked around confused. Then looked down at me.

"Nara?!"

"Yes who else would I be?! Tell me what I look like?! Am I a dog? A cat? A fox? A ferret? What?!" I yelled feeling anxious.

"Nara you're a cat." He said looking at me in disbelief.

"Oh. My. Gosh." I can't believe this is actually happening!

"Oh wait, I can understand you! You're actually talking to me instead of meowing!" He said holding his head with with his hands crouching.

"Okay, okay let's not freak out too much about this. We just need to find someone that can change me back."

"Are you kidding me Nara?! Who would actually know how to change you back?"

I opened my mouth to speak but closed it again, he was right who actually knows how to change me back into a human girl?! i sighed in defeat.

"Alright you won this round, but don't think there will be another fight where your right. humph." i turned my head away.

"Fine, whatever you say." he smirked. "So, how should we go about this day? Do you think well find a place to stay?" he said as he crouched down to my level

My ears perked up, i hear someone coming, and they're coming fast!

"Ryo, someones coming and fast. We need to hide, we dont know whether theyre good or bad." i said almost hissing towards the direction of the person coming this way.

"Where do we hide?! i can't just magically disappear!" he exclaimed.

I looked around. "In that bush!" i said and just as he hid someone i knew came out of the forest. It was someone i never thought in a million years i'd get to finally see.

.

.

.

.

To think that i am seeing the very one and only Kakashi Hatake, the copy cat ninja, in the flesh!

"Meeeoww." i said to catch his attention, which worked perfectly.

As he looked down he saw an adorable brown cat with blue eyes, that could beat Narutos.

"Well hey there cutie, are you lost?" he asked with his one eye closed and a tiny smile under his mask.

'C-cutie? Eeeeeeeekkkk! He called me cute! I can't believe that this is happening!' Nara's eyes started to gleam with joy as Kakashi was about to pet her but,

Ryo then jumped out the bush and put Nara in his own arms and yelled, "Don't touch my sister!" he said trying not to let his inner fan boy out.

Kakashi then sighed and said, "How is a cat your sister? And where did you guys come from?"

Now it was my turn to sigh and say something. I took in a deep breath then went on with, "Well, I'm not exactly a cat, I'm actually human but i somehow got turned into a cat and I don't know what to do! Me and my brother have nowhere to go and have no family or anyone here! Yesterday we didn't even know that we'd get sucked into a hole and land here!" I said it all in one breath and gasped for air.

Ryo POV

"Uh." was all Kakashi said, he seemed surprised. Well i don't blame him. It's not everyday where you find out that a cat isn't really a cat but a human girl. I looked at him again, he seems to be thinking really hard.

Then he finally spoke saying, "I'll take you both to the hokage since I was already on my way to see him and we'll see if he knows what to do with your situation." he scratched the back of his head. "Follow me, Konoha isn't too far from here." he said.

I looked at Nara to find that she was still in my arms and i smiled at her and she smiled back. "Okay, so how long will it take?" Nara asked.

"Oh it's just about a mile away, it wont take long even if we walked." said kakashi as a matter of factly.

I sighed in relief. Thank goodness that we weren't far from Konoha.

Nara POV

The whole walk towards Konoha was in silence, it wasn't an awkward silence. It was a nice and peaceful and seeing the trees move with the wind made me happy.

I was still in Ryo's arms, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to let me go until we got to the hokage. I hate how he kept Kakashi from petting me, I would've been able to die happy.

I'm surprised that Kakashi didnt sense Ryo right off the bat, weird. Now I remember my dream of me falling and Ryo saving almost like today except different, in the dream I didn't turn into a cat and Ryo wasn't crying and many other things.

That dream was still a sign that this was going to happen. I just wished I had known sooner.

Nara POV

Seeing the gates in person for the first time is just amazing and it's making me really anxious to meet everyone.

I really hope they all like me, well Sakura could just go and suck an egg.

Which brings me to my next point, what point in time are we in? Are they still kids? Or are they all grown up?!

I just really hope that they're still kids so that I can join them.

Oh right I almost forgot Izumo and Kotetsu.

There they were sleeping on the job. All of us sweat-dropped at the two men sleeping. I decided I'd take matters into my own hands and jumped out of Ryo's arms and onto the desk.

"What are you doing?" Ryo whispered.

I used my tail to rub Kotetsu's nose, which triggered him to sneeze loudly I might add and scaring Izumo out of his chair.

"Hahahaha!" I laughed.

I forgot that I was a cat cause the look on their faces were priceless. This made me laugh even more til tears came out.

Ryo was also laughing as much as me while Kakashi sweat-dropped and the other two looked at me confused.

I finally stopped as did Ryo then Kakashi talked to them and they let us walk through.

I awed at the village that was so full of people which I half expected.

I caught Kakashi looking at us amused and finally spoke, "You guys follow me."

We did as told and kept quiet the whole time as we were observing our surroundings. Before I knew it we were at the hokage's door.

Kakashi knocked and heard the old mans voice saying "Come in" I leapt onto Ryo's right shoulder.

"Kakashi who is this child and cat?" He calmly said while smoking his pipe. My nose scrunched at the smell.

"I found them not too far from Konoha and it seems that the kitten right here is actually a human girl."

I decided to speak up, "Lord hokage, I am Nara Gunma and the boy is my brother Ryo Gunma. We are not from this world, and well I do not know why or how I turned into a cat. We also do not have a place to stay, but I understand if we are not welcomed-" "Nonsense child, you are more then welcome to stay with us in Konoha and you are also welcome to become ninja's of the hidden leaf." he finished off with a closed eye smile.

My eyes widened, I looked at Ryo, he had the same face of shock and we both grinned from ear to ear. Ryo then ran towards the hokage and hugged him with me still on his shoulder. I didn't notice but I was purring and put my head on the hokages left cheek.

He chuckled at the action of us both and hugged us back.

Hokage POV

I was a bit shocked that they ended up hugging me and with the cat/child purring. I chuckled at this. I can tell that the both will change everyone's lives. I also need to know how much they know about this world, and how they got here. I looked at Kakashi, he seemed to understand and left the room without a word.

"Ahem", I coughed making them get off and take a few steps back.

"Now, you two will need to tell me all that you know about this world as I can tell that you seem to know something."

They looked at each other as if debating whether they should spill the beans then nodded. They looked to me and started off with how they got here. Both of them seemed to be fighting off tears, I felt sorry for them. They're parents seemed to know that this was going to happen but the last name Gunma sounded vaugley familiar, I'll have to look into that later.

"Now that's out of the way, do you two have any type of training?"

"Yes, well we both only know of taijustu, and since our world we had no ninjas like yours, we do not know any justus. Well we do know some hands signs but we don't exactly know how to control our chakra." Ryo spoke first as Nara finished with the second statement.

I nodded. "The both of you will go to the ninja academy tomorrow, and as for living arrangements, I will have an apartment set up for the both of you and have a ninja escort you both."

"Iruka" I called and a poof of smoke appeared before me and Iruka bowed. "Iruka these two will be attending in your class tomorrow, and set up an apartment for the two and escort them there.

"But there's only one child and a cat." he pointed out.

I sighed, "The cat is actually a human girl and I myself do not know how she transformed into a cat, but hopefully she'll be a human girl by tomorrow."

He looked at me surprised then the two then back at me, then nodded and poofed away.

A moment later he came back and called to the children and left through the front door.

Gunma... why does that sound so familiar. I called another ninja and asked for them to research for the name Gunma, he nodded and poofed away.


End file.
